


Dream Tea Shorts

by EdenPrince



Series: Deukae OT7 Lovefest [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tea Shop, But also Dami with her 6 gfs, F/F, It's mainly Dami being quiet and reserved because I'm into it, vaguely shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenPrince/pseuds/EdenPrince
Summary: Yubin is really only working at Dream Tea to get by while she studies. It doesn’t hurt that it’s relatively quiet most days. She can work in peace, get a little bit of reading in when customers aren’t around. She even enjoys helping her boss Sera come up with a new tea blend every fortnight.Things start to change when 6 distinct new customers become regulars, all because they’re drawn to the reserved yet charming Yubin.AKA 6 times Dami serves cute girls, and 1 time she doesn’t.
Relationships: Lee Yubin | Dami/Han Dong | Handong, Lee Yubin | Dami/Kim Bora | SuA, Lee Yubin | Dami/Kim Minji | JiU, Lee Yubin | Dami/Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Yubin | Dami/Lee Gahyeon, Lee Yubin | Dami/Lee Siyeon, OT7 - Relationship
Series: Deukae OT7 Lovefest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209617
Comments: 56
Kudos: 160





	1. JiU

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly never thought I’d end up writing RPF but here we are. And for a kpop girl group no less. Welp, DC came for me and Dami has my heart.
> 
> P.S. Thank you to Valki for the amazing edit 💖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yubin has the shop to herself for the morning. With no customers, she sets herself up to relax with a pot of tea. It must be fate that the tea she makes for herself is the exact same colour of her newest, and undeniably pretty, customer's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purple hair JiU because I like it a lot.

Yubin wrung out the damp cloth over the sink before wiping down the countertop. Dream Tea’s mid morning ‘rush’ had died down (if you could call four customers a rush) so now she had some down time to clean up. Her boss Sera stepped out to run a couple of errands, leaving her in charge while she was gone. Taking the opportunity to make the shop more comfortable, Yubin switched the slow background music to something a little more jazzy and upbeat. Tables were wiped down, cups and dishes stacked in the dishwasher, and jars of ingredients stored back on their shelves. Yubin’s sweet, gentle voice drifted alongside the song’s melody as she moved through the shop.

It was moments like these during her shifts that Yubin appreciated the most. Yes, it was a little boring if there was no one to serve but it was easy enough to entertain herself either by holding her own mini-concert or reading her latest book. And while Yubin was enjoying the song she put on, it felt like more of a reading kind of day. So she set about brewing some black currant tea, taking three jars from the shelf behind her. She measured out spoonfuls of dried black currant leaves from one jar, the dried berries from another, into a small mortar and gently crushed the ingredients. The crushed berries and leaves were transferred to an infuser, along with a pinch of blue pea petals, which was then placed in a clear pot. Yubin carefully poured boiling water into the pot and watched as the juice from the black currants and the blue pea petals dyed the water a deep purple. She grabbed one of the books from her bag and settled down on her stool behind the counter before pouring freshly brewed tea into her clear cup.

Minutes passed, and Yubin was just immersing herself in the story when the front door squeaked open, making the little bell above jingle. She contained her sigh and slid the ribbon bookmark back between the pages before glancing up at the new customer. The first thing Yubin noticed was her purple hair. Her eyes were then drawn to her pink lips, quirked up in a soft smile. She shrugged off her oversized sweater and approached the counter.

“Good morning.” The woman’s voice was soft, angelic.

“Good morning, welcome to Dream Tea. Would you like to see the menu?” Yubin bowed and offered a small wooden clipboard with the menu on it.

The woman took the menu and read over it, brows knitted as she mulled over her choices. After a few moments, she took in a deep breath and looked over at the counter where Yubin’s tea sat.

“What kind of tea is that? Is that on the menu?” She asked, “It smells lovely.”

“Oh no, not this particular recipe.”

“Ah, I see,” The woman nodded and tucked her purple hair behind her ear.

“I still have some in the pot, if you’d like to try?” Yubin found herself speaking before her brain could think.

“No, no, that’s alright. I’ll just have the jasmine green tea.”

“Of course. Please sit down and I’ll bring it out to you in a moment,” Yubin said as she turned to make up a pot of tea.

The woman smiled and watched her momentarily before taking a seat at one of the tables next to the window. Yubin glanced back at the customer and was struck by how effortlessly pretty she looked. The sun was filtering through the window, creating a bright border around her profile, her purple hair looking even more vibrant. Yubin set the pot of jasmine tea on a tray with a teacup, but just as she was about to take it out she noticed the still steaming pot of black currant tea on the counter. She grabbed another cup and filled it with the fragrant purple tea.

“Your jasmine green tea,” Yubin announced, carefully placing the teapot down on the table, then the empty teacup.

“Thank you very much,” The woman smiled brightly.

“And, um… Here. It matches your hair,” Yubin wasn’t really one for sentiment, nor was she a person of many words, so she placed the black currant tea down and walked back behind the counter.

In her rush to avoid awkward conversation, Yubin missed the quiet, airy laugh and the heartfelt smile from the purple-haired woman as she brought the cup to her lips.

Sera returned to the shop ten minutes later, greeting the seated customer before heading behind the counter.

“I’m back! Would you mind putting this in the back for me, Yubin?” Sera asked, holding up the bags of milk and other ingredients.

“Welcome back. Just put it on the counter and I’ll deal with it when I’ve cleaned up,” Yubin nodded from her spot in front of the sink.

“Thank you! I’ll be in the office if you need me,” Sera smiled gratefully before disappearing into the side room.

With the counter cleared of jars and utensils, Yubin grabbed the bags and took them to the storage room. Everything was placed in their rightful spots, and she couldn’t help but neaten up the room where things had gotten a little messy. When she emerged from the back room, the purple-haired woman was standing at the counter.

“Thank you for the tea. It was beautiful,” The woman smiled, eyes closing briefly as if she were reliving the first sip of the black currant tea. “How much do I owe you for it?”

“Huh? Oh, no. You… You don’t have to pay for it,” Yubin held up her hands, refusing the money being handed to her.

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Well I can’t argue with that, can I?” The woman laughed, “Then maybe you can take this instead.”

The woman put her money away in her purse and pulled out a small card instead, placing it insistently into Yubin’s hands.

“Next time, you’ll let me pay for any surprise drinks,” And with that, the purple-haired woman turned around.

Yubin watched as the woman left, glancing away only when she looked over her shoulder with a smile. The bell above the door jingled and the woman was gone.

“Your cheeks are pink,” Sera’s blunt words snapped Yubin out of her daze, and she slung her arm around her employee’s shoulders.

“It’s just warm in here,” Yubin shrugged.

“It’s got nothing to do with that pretty woman? Or the number in your hand?”

“What?” Yubin looked down at the card in her hand.

Printed on the lavender coloured paper was a phone number and a name. Sera smirked and nudged Yubin.

“Kim Minji. Pretty name.”

“Shut up!”


	2. SuA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yubin arrives late for work, she finds Sera chatting with a woman who is very loud by nature. It turns out that she and Sera used to work together before the idea of Dream Tea was even conceived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mAAAng-eaux

Yubin cursed under her breath as she weaved between other pedestrians along the crowded street. She was twenty minutes late for her shift because her alarm didn’t go off when it was meant to. Investing in an alarm clock rather than relying on her phone sounded like a great idea. She wasn’t far from the shop now, so she pulled her apron out of her bag and attempted to tie it up before getting to the front door.

“Sorry I’m late!” Yubin announced as she walked inside, straightening out the apron.

Instead of a reply or greeting from her boss, she was met with the sound of barely muffled laughter coming from Sera’s office. It was loud and piercing.  _ Almost like a seal _ , Yubin thought as she put her bag down behind the counter. Shrugging it off, she started setting up for the morning. She was in the middle of checking their stock when Sera’s office door opened.

“Ah, Dami, you’re here,” Sera smiled as she exited the office with a woman in tow.

The mischievous smile the woman wore immediately threw Yubin off. The overt once over she gave her not long after further cemented the awkward feeling. Sera playfully swatted her friend’s shoulder.

“Knock it off, Bora.”

“I’m not doing anything,” The woman - Bora - threw her hands up in defence, “Just appreciating the aesthetics of your shop.”

“Dami, this is one of my old friends Kim Bora. We used to work together back when I managed my first shop,” Sera smiled and opted to ignore her friend’s comment, “Bora, this is my favourite employee, Lee Yubin.”

“Nice to meet you,” Yubin bowed.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Bora bowed in return, “Sera was just telling me about how good your tea is.”

“She’s exaggerating.”

“Don’t be modest, you know your tea is exceptional,” Sera rolled her eyes.

“As good as the drinks I used to make?” Bora smirked.

“Leagues better than yours.”

“I wasn’t much of a barista, was I?”

“You at least put effort in,” Sera conceded with a fond smile.

“And you’re still the best boss I’ve ever had,” Bora laughed, that same seal-like sound again.

Before Sera could relish in the praise, her phone chimed with an incoming call. She smiled apologetically and fished the device out of her pocket.

“Make Bora some tea, would you? Thanks, I’ll just be a moment,” Sera said as she answered the call, retreating to her office.

Bora’s eyes were locked on Yubin, with that same damn smile on her face. How did this woman radiate such confidence without coming off as arrogant? It was intimidating, even though Yubin thought she was quite confident (if a little oblivious) herself.

“Um, let me make you some tea. What would you like?” It took Yubin a few moments to finally break the silence.

“I’m not really fussed. Maybe something milky? Sera said you’re really creative when you two brainstorm new recipes.”

“No, I usually just bounce off of her ideas,” Yubin shook her head.

“Still takes creativity to build off and improve an idea,” Bora pointed out, one brow raised as if daring the younger woman to challenge her - she seemed to be the type of person who didn’t let people go by unnoticed, “So you’re going to make me something new and fun, okay?”

“Uh… Okay,” Yubin could only nod as she turned around to face the wall of ingredients behind the counter.

She had to think for a moment about what to make. It had to be good, she knew that much. While Sera said that Bora was awful at making drinks, there was this strange expectation to impress. Was it to meet Sera’s expectations, or was it something else? The way Bora looked at her… Yubin didn’t really want to think about it too much.

Reaching into the mini fridge beneath the counter, Yubin pulled out a small container of mango and set it aside, then grabbed a pitcher of chilled black tea that had been prepared the previous afternoon. She scooped out a few spoonfuls of the fruit into the nearby blender, followed by the black tea, and a healthy drizzle of honey for sweetness. While the mango and tea were being blitzed, Yubin grabbed a tall glass and coated the inside with strawberry syrup made in-house. The rim of the glass was dipped in honey then coated in crushed freeze-dried strawberries. Yubin poured the mango tea into the glass before topping it off with a splash of milk.

When she finally turned around Bora was resting against the counter, elbow on the surface and head propped by her hand. The smile she was giving her now was different than previous ones. There was no mischievousness, no heat or teasing edge. It looked more genuine? No, that wasn’t the right word. Regardless, this was the calmer version of Bora - one that didn’t put on a show, hiding behind humour and the boisterous side of her personality. Yubin wasn’t expecting this softer side.

“This is a mango milk tea with strawberry syrup. I hope you enjoy it,” Yubin said as she slid the glass over to the other woman, placing a straw and spoon next to it.

“It looks delicious,” Bora said softly.

Yubin watched as she took the spoon and stirred the syrup through the tea. Her eyes widened and quickly darted away when Bora leaned in to lick the honey and freeze-dried strawberry from the glass rim. The action was innocent, why was her mind making things weird? It was definitely Bora’s fault for setting that precedent the second they met.

“Mm, this is perfect,” Bora’s voice snapped Yubin out of her thoughts, “It’s not overly sweet, and the mango and strawberry combination works so well. And the way you work... I can tell you take pride in making the best tea for your customers.”

“Oh, thank you,” Yubin’s reply was quiet, heart beating a little too quickly for her liking.

“And it’s like you knew that my favourite fruit is mango.”

“Is it? I had no idea… You said you wanted something fun, and the first thing that came to mind was mango.”

“Must be some special connection between us then,” Bora winked and raised her eyebrows suggestively, the playful and bold personality resurfacing.

Yubin wanted to roll her eyes, but the charm from Bora’s softer side was still fresh in her mind. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, the woman’s more forward side wasn’t as bad as she initially thought. It was kind of nice being the focus of someone’s attention every now and then.

“I think I’m going to come by the shop more often,” Bora announced after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“Is that right?” Yubin raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve decided that you’re the only one I can order tea from now. Meticulous, diligent, and it doesn’t hurt that you’re very easy on the eyes.”

Sera’s voice cut through from her office, “Bora, knock it off!”  



	3. Siyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee-addicted Siyeon is annoyed that her usual coffee shop is closed forever. Needing to satisfy her caffeine cravings, she stumbles into the nearest shop, not realising that they don’t actually serve coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by stories from baristas who encounter terrifying entities that live on another plane of existence due to the sheer amount of caffeine they require to function.

It wasn’t unusual for Bora to stop by the shop every now and then, mainly to flirt and make Yubin blush at any chance she could. Admittedly, it was also to get her favourite drink from her favourite tea maker. Today was no different. 8:30AM was a lot earlier than Bora’s usual time, but Yubin figured she had something important to do to be up that early - she came to learn that Bora had a bad habit of sleeping in.

“Will you ever let me take you out on a date?” Bora asked, leaning over the countertop with a pout on her lips.

“Why do you keep saying these things in front of other people?” Yubin’s whispered words were harsh, overcompensating for the apparent pink spreading over her cheeks.

The shop was busier than usual that morning, with several customers seated and enjoying their tea. Yubin could tell a few of them had glanced their way, but it was probably more to do with Bora’s laughter reverberating off the walls than what she said.

“Lee Yubin, you will say yes one day. Mark my words.”

Yubin had to turn away and busy herself with work, as that was the most effective way of shutting Bora down. She had to take a few breaths to settle her heart rate and lose the colour in her cheeks.

_Wham!_

The front door smacked open, nearly knocking the bell from its spot above. All eyes snapped to the disruption. A woman, dressed in ripped black jeans, a white cropped top and an offensively orange fuzzy jacket shuffled inside. Sunglasses covered her eyes, but the hunched shoulders and lack of regard for anyone around her gave away how tired and unaware she was. She eventually made her way to the counter where Yubin was waiting.

“Good morning and welcome to Dream Tea. Would you like to see our menu?”

“Just give me as many shots of espresso you can legally give me,” The woman answered.

“I’m sorry, we don’t serve coffee here. We do serve tea though,” Yubin responded politely - she just hoped that she wouldn’t have to deal with an irate customer.

“You don’t- Shit… My usual coffee place shut down and this was the nearest shop I could find,” The woman groaned in frustration as she snatched her sunglasses from her face to rub her bleary eyes, “Do you sell _anything_ with caffeine in it?”

“Most tea contains caffeine, but not-”

“Great, just give whatever has the highest caffeine content,” The woman interrupted before Yubin could finish speaking, slapping money down on to the counter.

Yubin stared blankly between the money on the counter and the woman who had already turned away to take a seat. She glanced over at Bora who seemed infatuated by the new customer, her eyes unabashedly tracing the length of her legs. Bora was always so predictable, she thought.

Shaking her head, Yubin went about making something she thought a coffee addict would enjoy. She grabbed a jar of premium matcha powder from the shelf and pulled out a tea bowl and her chasen. A small pot of water was set on to the burner while she measured out a couple scoops of the green powder into the bowl. In a separate pot, Yubin set some milk to heat slowly.

“So, what are you making for bombshell over there?” Bora asked, once again leaning over the counter to bother her favourite person.

“If you must know,” Yubin side-eyed Bora, “It’s a matcha latte. Matcha has the highest caffeine content out of pretty much any tea. I’m adding milk to hopefully imitate coffee.”

“You’re even going to try to make it feel like coffee? Lee Yubin…” Bora paused for a moment, eyes closed and hand to heart, “You’re an angel, the girl of my dreams.”

“And you have the worst pickup lines, Bora.”

Yubin took the water pot off the burner before it started boiling and carefully poured it into the bowl of matcha. As the powder dissolved in the hot water, she grabbed her chasen and began to whisk the tea. The jerky movements helped prevent clumping, resulting in a silky smooth mixture. Before the milk boiled over, Yubin quickly took it off the burner and filled the rest of the bowl. She figured that her latest customer didn’t care much for sweetness in her coffee so she left out the honey. It was a little nerve-wracking bringing the drink to the exhausted woman. Yubin only hoped that she didn’t spit the drink out and storm off.

“Here is your drink. I have to warn you that this won’t have even half the amount of caffeine in it than what you’re probably used to,” Yubin said as she placed the bowl down on the table.

“Look, I’m pretty desperate at this point. Thank you,” The woman mumbled, holding the warm cup in her hands.

Customers started piling in so Yubin couldn’t keep tabs on the woman. By 10AM she could finally rest a little. It was quiet since Bora left, but it meant that she could clean up in peace. She hummed along to the background music as she collected cups and plates from the tables, then finally reached the table where her coffee-addicted friend sat. She wasn’t sure why she was surprised to see the bowl empty but it made her smile. Maybe she was being polite, but Yubin liked to think that she somewhat enjoyed it. She didn’t think much more of the woman after that.

Until one afternoon just before close, Yubin spotted that same fuzzy orange jacket. She didn’t think she’d ever see her again.

“Hi,” The woman waved and offered a small smile - she looked a lot healthier and alert, chirpy even.

“Good afternoon and welcome to Dream Tea,” Yubin greeted in turn, “Would you like to see our menu?”

“I’m not sure if you remember me… I was the one who asked for coffee. Made a fool of myself?”

“I remember, yes,” Yubin laughed quietly.

“I came by to apologise, and to thank you. I was out of it and I probably made a whole scene.”

“It’s fine, honestly.”

“It isn’t. So, I got you this,” The woman rummaged through her bag and pulled out a wrapped box, leaving it on the counter.

Yubin’s eyes widened and she shook her head, “No, no, please you shouldn’t have.”

“Just take it. I’m sure as hell not taking it back.”

“Thank you. Can you at least let me make you a drink? I know you’d probably prefer coffee but-”

“Actually that tea you made for me, the matcha one. I really liked it. It tasted nothing like a coffee, but it was cute that you tried to make it similar.”

A blush made its way to Yubin’s cheeks and she had to look away. The gentle laugh and the smile thrown her way only made matters worse.

“Take a seat and I’ll bring one out to you.”

After making the matcha latte and handing it off to the blonde woman, Yubin turned the sign on the door to closed and began her closing duties.

“Do you need me to leave?” The woman asked after taking a sip of her tea.

“No, take your time.”

“I’m Siyeon, by the way.”

“Yubin.”

“Nice to officially meet you, Yubin.”


	4. Handong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream Tea is Handong's newest place to write, hoping to shift her writer’s block. Turns out that Yubin is just the cure she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handong goes by Della because I think it’s cute.  
> P.S. thank you all for reading my little project. I really appreciate it. I'd love to know your thoughts, so please comment as it helps with motivation!

Seeing customers hang around Dream Tea to catch up on their studies or complete last minute work wasn’t unusual. Sera always told Yubin to be especially kind and accommodating for these customers. _You never know how much stress they’re under. A little act of kindness can go a long way_ , Sera’s voice echoed in her head. Her boss was always way too generous for her own good, but Yubin supposed there were worse qualities to have in an employer.

There was a young man sitting in the back corner scribbling in his notebook - the incessant scribbling of his pen audible over the music - and a woman seated by the window with her laptop just staring out through the glass. The woman had an unusual hair colour, an ashy blue-grey, and a calm air about her. Yubin figured the young man needed a pick-me-up first, so she plated up two macarons from the display cabinet and left it at his table. He looked up with an appreciative smile and went back to work, one macaron already in hand.

Yubin went back to the counter and paused for a moment. While she didn’t really have to think about what to give the struggling student, she wasn’t sure what the woman by the window would like. Maybe a muffin? No, a tart. Yes, a fruit tart seemed like the right choice. Yubin took one out of the display cabinet and plated it.

“Good afternoon, please accept this gift from us at Dream Tea,” She said, placing the dessert down on the table in front of the woman.

“Hm?” The woman finally turned from the window to look at the plate in front of her, “Is this for me? Aren’t you just the sweetest.”

The rich voice and the tender smile Yubin was rewarded with nearly short-circuited her brain. What was it with pretty women coming into the shop these days? This was a problem for the usually stoic and unflappable Yubin because it was getting harder to keep her cool. _It’s definitely Bora’s fault_ , she thought. But now with Siyeon added to the mix, those two were one hell of a unit when it came to the relentless flirting.

“It’s just something small to brighten your day,” Yubin responded, trying her best to keep her voice level and expression neutral.

“Thank you very much. How can I repay your kindness?” The woman asked as she moved her laptop aside and pulled the tart closer.

“You don’t have to do anything.”

“How about a trade then?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll write you something in exchange for this tart. I think the practice could help me finish my work.”

“No, no! Just motivate yourself to finish your work. I don’t want anything in return,” Yubin offered a small smile before heading back to the counter.

For the next hour or two, there was a noticeable difference in the woman. She was typing quicker, seemed more focused on her work. Yubin knew this because she periodically checked in on her between making orders and cleaning up. As an avid reader, she was curious to know what her customer was working on. But that wasn’t any of her business. She shoved that thought away, reinforcing the professional boundary. It was bad enough she’d been breaching that for the past month with her new regulars.

And yet, Yubin couldn’t help but watch as the woman finally packed up her things and left the shop. If Bora and Siyeon could see her now they’d be equal parts amused by how intrigued she was by this new customer, and jealous because she was so cold towards them.

The following Monday, Yubin was pleasantly surprised to see Minji enter the shop, no longer sporting purple coloured hair but black instead. She always made time in her busy schedule to stop by for a cup of tea and to catch up with Yubin.

“Good morning, Yubin,” Minji’s smile was always a comforting sight.

“Good morning, Minji. Are you well?” Yubin asked.

“Very well, thank you! Work has finally eased up a little bit so I’m meeting up with a friend here.”

“Really? You must be glad to have a break.”

“Yeah, it’s been tough but I got through it. I’m just going to wait for my friend before we order. Is that okay?”

“Of course. Take a seat and just come over whenever you’re ready,” Yubin nodded.

“Thank you!” Minji grinned before turning to take a seat at her favourite spot by the window.

The shop was relatively quiet with only a few other customers aside from her regular. She popped into the back room to grab some stock, and when she emerged she heard Minji’s melodic voice call out.

“Ah! Dongie, you’re here!”

Yubin watched as Minji jumped out of her seat and rushed over to the woman standing in the doorway. _No way_ , she thought. It was the writer from the other day. What were the chances?

“Nice to see you too Minji,” The woman laughed as she was swept up into a tight hug, “Need to breathe…”

“Sorry!” Minji giggled as she loosened her grip, opting to hold her friend’s hands, “It’s just been too long. Come, let’s order something to drink.”

Yubin thought it was cute that Minji led the other woman by the hand over to the counter. But the closer they got, the more her heart rate increased. Having so many pretty women come to the shop _really_ wasn’t good for her health.

“Yubin, we’re ready to order! This is my best friend Della,” Minji said.

“We’ve, uh, we’ve met before,” Yubin replied, bowing slightly to the newly introduced Della.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, she was really lovely when I came here last week. She gave me a fruit tart to cheer me up while I struggled with my writing,” Della explained, a soft smile on her lips.

“Wow! Yubin, that’s so cool!” Minji let out a dreamy sigh, “You’re always so good to your customers.”

“It’s nothing, really,” Yubin shook her head, desperately praying that her cheeks wouldn’t betray her.

She was thankful that Minji dropped the subject and moved on to order their drinks - she must’ve sensed her discomfort. A few minutes later the drinks were delivered to the table, along with complimentary cakes for both Della and Minji. The sweet smiles she got in return made her blush, and this time she didn’t even complain about it.

Unfortunately, Yubin’s shift ended before the two women left. So she stopped by their table once she finished her duties and had Sera take over.

“I’m heading off, but I wanted to say goodbye,” Yubin said as she stood by the table.

“Oh, you’re leaving already?” Minji pouted.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Della took Yubin’s hand in her own, “We’ll see each other again.”

“Right!” Minji nodded as she grabbed her other hand.

“Ah… Okay,” Yubin could only nod.

“Have a lovely afternoon, Yubin,” Della’s rich voice melted her completely.

“You too.”

It was overwhelming, having both women holding her hands while looking at her like she was the only thing in the universe. As much as she didn’t want to, she finally stepped back and waved as she headed out the door.

The following day Sera greeted Yubin with the most suspicious smile as she entered the shop.

“This was left for you yesterday, Dami,” Sera said, handing the younger woman a sealed envelope with her name written in the most gorgeous handwriting she’d ever seen.

“By who?”

“Oh, just one of your many new admirers.”

“Shut up!” Yubin shoved the envelope into her pocket.

“Hey, if I were ten years younger I’d be right there with them,” Sera smirked.

“Oh god, please don’t ever say that again.” 

“What? It’s true!”

Yubin immediately fled towards the back room, glancing over her shoulder, “Don’t get me wrong, I love and appreciate you, but just no!”

The sound of Sera’s laughter followed her. She fished out the envelope and stared at it for a little while. Yubin finally opened it and retrieved the folded sheet from inside. More of that pretty cursive handwriting. She read through it once before she realised what it was and who it was from. 

Della had written a poem.

** Yubin **

_A look, just a simple gaze._

_How can something as innocuous as that_

_leave me warm and flustered?_

_A smile, gone in a flash._

_Is it a secret between us, this smile of hers?_

_It must be, for I’ve not seen it shown to another._

_Perhaps, someday,_

_she might share it with me again._

_Then, perhaps, someday_

_she might be mine._

_\- Della Han_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically enough, I actually hate writing poetry.


	5. Yoohyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waterlogged Yoohyeon seeks shelter from the pouring rain in Dream Tea, having forgotten her umbrella at home. Yubin offers her a towel and helps her warm up while she waits for the rain to ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adorable puppy Yooh!

The sound of heavy rain was quite rhythmic against the windows of Dream Tea. The dark clouds in the sky made the shop feel a little warmer, cosy and atmospheric. Yubin always liked this kind of weather, cold and rainy. It meant that she could curl up at home on the couch and read one of the many books on her list, all while wrapped up in her fluffiest blanket. But instead she was at work, not that she minded. Sera was serving customers while she was left to mop and dry the entryway. It was a wonder just how much rainwater the customers brought in with them.

With one last pass over with the mop, Yubin wrung it out in the bucket and set it off to the side. She only hoped she wouldn’t need to mop it up again so soon. Just as she was about to wheel the bucket behind the counter someone burst through the door, panting and shivering - it was uncanny how much she looked like a puppy. She groaned as she wiped the wet strands of blonde hair from her face.

“Are you okay?” Yubin asked as she stepped closer.

“Huh? Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” She responded, teeth chattering.

“You’re completely drenched! Didn’t you have an umbrella?”

“I forgot it at home…” The quiet voice and pouted lips made Yubin’s chest tighten.

“You’re going to catch your death. Come, sit.”

Yubin helped take the woman’s jacket off and led her to the nearest table. Sera tossed a towel their way and she promptly wrapped it around the woman’s shoulders. She rubbed the woman’s shoulders to help generate some heat. The poor thing was still shaking, but she seemed in good spirits regardless.

“Thank you,” She muttered.

“It would be better if you could change out of your wet clothes... Actually, I have a sweater and spare pants. Would you like to use them?” Yubin offered without a second thought.

“No, I couldn’t!”

“Please, I insist.”

The woman looked up at Yubin with wide eyes, her lips slightly parted. She could tell that she was trying to think of something to say. Eventually a shy smile broke out on the woman’s face. Such an innocent look, especially with those big puppy dog eyes.

“Only if you’re sure.”

“Of course. Come with me.”

Both of them stood up, and the woman automatically reached for Yubin’s hand. It was a shock at first but it wasn’t like she could deny her this simple moment of comfort.

“Sera, I’m using your office,” Yubin said on her way past the counter.

“Sure, take your time!”

They entered the office and Yubin set the wet jacket on her boss’s desk. She grabbed Sera’s chair and offered it to the woman.

“Here, sit down.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you often forget things at home?”

“Yeah, my attention span is short,” The woman chuckled, wrapping the towel tighter around her shoulders.

“Ah, let me get you those clothes.”

“Wait, just before you go. What’s your name? I want to know who to thank for coming to my rescue.”

“Lee Yubin.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kim Yoohyeon.”

“Nice to meet you too. I’ll be back in a minute, Yoohyeon.”

Yubin missed the way Yoohyeon’s face scrunched into another shy smile as she left the office, burying her face in the towel. She grabbed her brown knitted sweater from behind the counter and grabbed the pants from her bag.

“How is she?” Sera asked, halfway through making an order.

“She’s fine, but I think she’ll feel a lot better once she’s changed,” Yubin answered, “Thanks for letting her use your office.”

“It’s fine, now hurry up and give her those clothes.”

Yoohyeon was tapping away on her phone when Yubin entered the office again. The way she perked up was just too cute. Yubin could just imagine a pair of floppy ears on top of Yoohyeon’s head. Shaking that thought away, she handed off the clothes to the still damp woman.

“Here. Just head back out once you’ve changed. I’ll have a warm drink waiting for you.”

“Yubin, thank you for all your help. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you in a bit,” Yubin nodded before heading back out.

She joined Sera behind the counter and started on making her new acquaintance some tea. Since it was so cold and rainy, Yubin figured that something spiced would suit the weather. She searched the wall of ingredients for dried apples, cinnamon, and dried ginger. The water was already boiling thanks to Sera, so she focused on measuring out the perfect ratio of cinnamon and ginger to combine with the dried apple. With the ingredients loaded into the infuser, Yubin poured the boiled water into the teapot. The water turned golden and the aroma reminded her of Christmas. She grabbed the teapot and a teacup as well as a little bowl of sugar cubes, setting them up at the closest table.

Just as Yubin was about to head back to the counter, Yoohyeon finally emerged from the office. She looked a lot warmer now that she was out of the wet clothing. In fact, she looked really cute rugged up in her sweater. The pants were a little too short for her legs - that was something Yubin didn’t even take into consideration.

“Ah, so much better,” Yoohyeon sighed happily as she approached her saviour, “Wow, is this for me? It smells amazing!”

“Apple, cinnamon and ginger. Can’t go wrong with this combination on a cold day.”

“You’re incredible,” Yoohyeon reached for Yubin’s hands again, holding them gently between her own.

“It’s nothing, really. Better drink it before it goes cold,” Yubin glanced away to hopefully hide her lightly flushed cheeks.

“Will you join me?”

“Erm, I’m still on the clock…”

“Please? I’m not sure I can drink all this tea by myself.”

The pout that followed the pleading voice shot right through her heart. Sera’s snickering was barely audible, no doubt adding the puppy-like woman to the list of customers that had fallen for her Yubin’s charms - or perhaps it was a list of women that Yubin had fallen for?

“Take a break, it’s slow anyway,” Sera finally piped up.

“Alright,” Yubin nodded before she grabbed herself a teacup and returned to the table.

Initially, she was worried that making conversation would be awkward, but Yoohyeon was a master of verbalising anything and everything that came to mind. It didn’t even matter if Yubin didn’t speak up half the time as her companion was more than happy to fill the blank space. Admittedly, Yubin was enjoying the sound of her voice.

“Dami? I’ve got some paperwork to finish up before the end of the day. Mind manning the shop until close?” Sera eventually interrupted.

“Yes, of course,” Yubin nodded before turning to Yoohyeon, “I’m sorry but I have to go.”

“That’s alright. It looks like the rain has eased up anyway, so I should get going. How much do I owe you for the tea?”

“Nothing.”

“Eh? No way. You’ve let me borrow your clothes and you’ve given me tea. You _have_ to accept payment.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yubin waved Yoohyeon off as she cleared the empty teapot and cups from the table.

“Are you always this stubborn?”

“Pretty much.”

Yoohyeon followed Yubin to the counter, not ready to give up so easily. She looked down and spotted a tip jar sitting in front of the register. She smirked and made sure Yubin was watching as she slipped money into it - more than enough to cover the tea, Yubin noted.

“You’ll find that I can be just as stubborn.”

Yubin’s eyes followed Yoohyeon as she waved and made her way out of the shop. She laughed and shook her head. That one was a troublemaker for sure.


	6. Gahyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gahyeon has a date at Dream Tea, but unfortunately she gets stood up. Yubin, ever the gentlewoman, steps in to lift the young woman’s spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unrealistic. Gahyeon would never get stood up.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there was a lovely breeze. No wonder the shop was busy. Almost every table was filled, so Yubin and Sera had their work cut out for them. They worked like a well oiled machine, dancing around each other as they took turns taking orders and making them. Yubin didn’t really notice that anything was strange until the tables gradually emptied and one person was left. She was clearing tables when she made eye contact with the young woman. Her pink hair and pretty makeup made her look like bubblegum personified.

“Can I get you anything?” Yubin asked.

“Huh? Uh no, I’m just waiting for someone first…”

“Alright, just let me know when you’re ready to order.”

Yubin took the dirty cups and empty teapots behind the counter to clean. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the young woman checking her phone and glancing back towards the door. Who was she waiting for? Yubin distracted herself with work, but she couldn’t help but keep checking in on the lone customer.

10 minutes passed.

Then 30.

As it drew closer to an hour, the pink haired woman looked deflated. She had her head on the table, leaning against her arm, while she scrolled mindlessly on her phone with her free hand. Whoever she was supposed to be meeting probably wasn’t coming. Yubin felt awful, so she brewed up a mixed berry tea and grabbed a slice of vanilla sponge cake from the display cabinet to offer.

“Excuse me, these are for you,” Yubin said as she stopped by the table, setting the tray down.

“But I didn’t order anything,” The young woman sat up and looked up - her features were near angelic, which made the surprised look on her face hit harder.

“You’ve been waiting here for a while, so please accept this gift from us at Dream Tea.”

“Oh…”

She wasn’t prepared for the tears. The young woman sniffled as she rubbed at her eyes, prompting Yubin to kneel down next to her.

“Please don’t cry.”

“I-I’m sorry… It’s just… This is the second-” A quiet sob interrupted her words, “Second date I’ve tried to go on. Neither showed up.”

It broke Yubin’s heart to see such a gorgeous little thing so upset. Who in their right mind would stand up a date, let alone with someone like her? The young woman buried her face in her hands, trying to calm herself down.

“Hey,” Yubin’s voice was gentle as she pulled the woman’s hands away from her face, tilting her chin up with one finger, “Whoever you were supposed to see today obviously doesn’t deserve your time. Stay here a while longer, drink this tea and enjoy this cake, okay?”

The young woman merely nodded - even while teary-eyed she was pretty. Yubin reached up to wipe a stray tear away, offering a smile before standing back up.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Let me know if you need anything else,” Yubin said before heading back to the counter.

She had to laugh as she watched the pink haired woman rearrange the tea and cake on the table before snapping a few pictures, no doubt posting it to social media. At least she seemed in a better mood.

“Yubin, can you run this to the post office for me?” Sera asked not long after, handing off a small package to her.

“Sure. Do we need anything else while I’m out?”

“No, that should be it. Thank you so much.”

“No problem. I’ll be back soon.”

Yubin took off her apron and grabbed her bag to store the package in. She waved to the young woman on her way out, catching the shy smile and light blush on her cheeks. It was nice to get out into the fresh air and sunshine. Thankfully the line at the post office wasn’t long so she took her time getting back to the shop, just soaking in the sunlight. 

As she ambled along the street she spotted an array of flowers on display nearby. She couldn’t help but stop to appreciate them. There was a basket of pink roses for sale, and it made her think of the customer back in the shop. While Yubin never really went on dates, she could imagine how awful it would feel to be stood up. So, she bought a rose and had it wrapped with decorative paper and a bow by the florist.

It felt a little silly hiding the rose behind her back as she entered the shop, but Yubin figured the look on the customer’s face would be worth it. She approached the table again, noting that the tea and cake had been finished off.

“Excuse me,” Yubin cleared her throat and presented the rose to the pink haired woman, “This is for you.”

“Eh? A rose… For me?” The shocked look was priceless.

“You might not have had your date, but hopefully you’ll have good memories of our shop now.”

“I already do… You’re like a Prince, looking out for the damsel in distress, sweeping me off my feet.”

Now Yubin couldn’t help but blush as she rubbed the back of her neck, “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“My knight in shining armour.”

“Just call me Yubin, please. Calling me a knight or Prince is a little embarrassing.”

“Fine, but Prince suits you,” The woman murmured and held the flower to her nose, “If I’m calling you by your name you have to call me by mine.”

“That sounds reasonable. And may I have the privilege of knowing it?”

“It’s Gahyeon,” She giggled, “And as strange as it sounds, I’m glad I got stood up.”

“Oh?”

“Mm, because I got to meet you,” Gahyeon’s cute voice and dazzling smile was almost too much to handle.

“Do you happen to watch a lot of dramas?”

“I do, actually. Why do you ask?”

“No reason, it just makes a lot of sense,” Yubin laughed, “Anyway, I’m glad I met you too, Gahyeon.”

“Thank you again for the tea and cake. It was delicious.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Can I see you again?”

“Oh, um, sure. I work part-time here so there’s a good chance you’ll catch me on any given day.”

“Great, because I’ll be back with something to thank you for your kindness.”

Yubin shook her head and waved Gahyeon off.

“No, there’s no need. Seeing you happy is enough thanks.”

“You say you don’t want to be called Prince, but then you say the kind of things a Prince would say!”

“Alright, alright. Whatever you have planned, I’m not going to stop you.”

“Good. I’ll see you next time!”

And with that, Gahyeon up and left. But not before pecking Yubin’s cheek.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really appreciate if you guys could help me boost this fic on twitter @EdenxPrince. I have the thread of chapters (with cute pictures!) pinned!


	7. OT7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 10am on a Sunday morning. The last thing Yubin expects is for Sera to call her in for a last minute shift as her co-worker is ill. Instead of working another day at the shop, she finds a surprise waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OT7 because I'm gay and I love seeing girls in love.
> 
> This is dedicated to Valki who not only made these amazing edits for me, but has become a good friend over the last few weeks.  
> Dami stans gotta stick together!

It was quiet at home, peaceful. The sun was a little shy today, its rays peeking through the fluffy clouds and filtering through the curtains in the living room. Despite not having work or studies to do, Yubin was up early just enjoying a calm Sunday morning reading on the couch. It was perfect, a book in hand, her dog Ddo Ddo curled up by her side, and a fresh cup of honey lemon tea on the table. 

After a while the words on the page weren’t registering, her mind wandering. The last six months had been a bit of a wild ride for Yubin’s standards. It had gotten a lot brighter, happier. She thought that just getting by in life was enough; finishing her degree and working to provide for herself. But when Minji and the others stepped through Dream Tea’s doors, well… Something she didn’t realise she was missing had been found. The love from each of her new regulars changed her, made her feel light and happy. Each of them were so different yet none had a problem attracting her. How did people manage to handle being in love with just one person? How was she supposed to manage being in love with six?

Yubin’s phone started buzzing, the intro to one of her favourite songs New Days accompanying the vibrations. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she grabbed it from the table and checked the caller ID. It was Sera.

“Hello?”

“Hi Dami, I’m so sorry to call you on your day off but Jin isn’t coming in. He’s come down with something and I’m going to need someone to cover.”

“Oh? I hope Jin’s okay. I can be there in half an hour.”

“You’re a lifesaver, thank you! I owe you one!” Sera said before hanging up.

It was probably busy with just her at the shop, so Yubin slid the satin bookmark between the pages of her book and set it on the table. Ddo Ddo huffed and opened one eye to find out why he was being disturbed from his nap.

“Don’t look at me like that. I have to go in to work now,” Yubin said as she stroked the dog’s head.

Ddo Ddo responded with a yawn and readjusted himself before falling back asleep. She laughed softly and quickly snapped a picture before getting up. Clearing away the cup and grabbing her bag, she headed out to the street to start her walk to Dream Tea. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, so she fished it out to find a text from Sera.

‘Can you please stop by the market to get some more fruit? I accidentally dropped the containers while moving stock.’

‘Sure thing. Just text me what we need.’

The market was on her way to work, so it was easy enough to stop by and grab things for the shop. Yubin just hoped that Sera wasn’t too overwhelmed with cleaning up and serving customers on her own. With that thought, she picked up the pace and slipped into the market. She checked her phone and grabbed a basket before browsing the aisles. Mango, strawberries, and oranges were what she needed. Just as Yubin reached for a ripe mango, her hand bumped into another.

“Ah, sorry!” She said and looked up at the other person.

“Don’t be, Yubin. I should have looked before reaching,” Minji shook her head with a smile and offered the mango.

“Minji, it’s nice to see you. What are you doing here?” Yubin asked.

“Well, I needed to grab a few things for myself. I’m just on a quick break so I better get going! Lovely to see you again, Yubin!”

Minji grabbed a different mango before she rushed off. Yubin didn’t even get to say goodbye, so she shrugged and continued shopping. After grabbing everything Sera asked for she checked out and continued her walk to the shop.

It must've been some sort of weird run-in day because she spotted Gahyeon and Yoohyeon arm in arm up ahead just outside the florist. They looked deeply engrossed in conversation, pointing at various flowers on display. Gahyeon turned to walk inside when she made eye contact with Yubin. Her eyes widened in recognition and her face lit up into a bright smile.

"Yubin! Good morning," Gahyeon said as she waved.

"Ah, Yubin?" Yoohyeon finally looked up from the flowers with a smile that matched Gahyeon's.

"Good morning you two. How are you?" Yubin offered her own small smile as she joined the two women.

"Better now that I've seen you," Gahyeon's voice was laced with sweetness.

"Ah, that was too much!" Yoohyeon cringed, covering her face.

"Thank you," Yubin replied, laughing softly, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Eh? We were just hanging out, walking around and I saw the flowers! I'm going to get some," Gahyeon answered.

"I wanted to get lilies but Gahyeon wants roses," Yoohyeon pouted.

"What kind of flowers do you like, Yubin?" Gahyeon asked.

"I actually like preserved flowers."

"Really? They're so pretty," Yoohyeon smiled brightly.

Yubin's phone buzzed before she could get another word out. It was Sera asking for her to stop by another shop to grab more supplies.

"Sorry, but I have to go. It was nice seeing you both," Yubin said, offering an apologetic smile.

"That's okay!" Yoohyeon said as she waved.

"See you later Prince Yubin!" Gahyeon grinned.

Yubin laughed and shook her head as she walked off. Luckily it didn't take her too long to get the rest of the supplies and she finally arrived at Dream Tea.

"Ah! Yubin, let me get the door for you!" Bora's loud voice called out from behind her.

She slipped past Yubin to grab the door, saving her from having to juggle the bags.

"Thank you, Bora. Are you here to see Sera?"

"Nope, just wanted to stop by and see if you were working. Looks like I was lucky," Bora winked as she opened the door and stepped inside first.

"You're relentless," Yubin rolled her eyes as she followed.

Before she even looked up she noticed that the shop was quiet, no music playing, no sounds of customers chatting or Sera making drinks. Her eyes snapped up and glanced around the shop. Bora skipped over to the large table set up with several bouquets of preserved flowers, neatly wrapped gifts, and a lot of food.

"Eh? What… What's this?" Yubin muttered softly, taking in the sight before her.

Minji, Bora, Siyeon, Della, Yoohyeon, and Gahyeon all stood around the table with bright smiles. All of them had gotten closer over the months, eventually establishing a connection between the group thanks to Yubin.

"Surprise!" The combined voices snapped Yubin out of her thoughts.

"Don't just stand there, Dami. Give me those bags," Sera walked out from behind the counter and nudged her employee.

"But the shop…"

"It's closed for the day. All for you," Sera winked as she grabbed the bags and fled to the back room.

Yubin couldn't process the situation, she was just shocked that all of the women were here. She found herself at a loss for words.

"I think we broke her," Siyeon piped up, barely stifling her laughter.

"Be nice, Siyeon," Minji scolded before moving to Yubin's side and looping arms to bring her closer to the table, "Come on, lovely."

"Is this why I saw you in the market earlier? And Yoohyeon and Gahyeon at the florist as well?" Yubin asked, letting the older woman lead her to the table.

"Yeah, well we weren't supposed to run into you," Gahyeon said as she scratched her cheek, an embarrassed smile tugging at her lips.

"Ah! If we had found out what kind of flowers Yubin liked earlier we could have avoided her," Yoohyeon huffed, tugging on Gahyeon's arm.

"Girls, girls, it doesn't matter now," Della's gentle but commanding voice interrupted, diffusing the petty argument before it blew up, "This isn't about you two."

"Sorry," They both mumbled.

"Now, let's get this party started!" Bora shouted, "Blast the music, Sera!"

"I'm not going to burst everyone's eardrums, Bora," Sera rolled her eyes but played some music at an acceptable noise level.

"I still don't understand," Yubin finally broke her silence.

"Is it that difficult for you to imagine all of us together throwing you a party?" Minji asked.

"We wanted to find a way to thank you," Yoohyeon added.

"Yeah, since you have this weird Princely saviour complex," was Siyeon's contribution - everyone had to laugh at the accuracy of the statement.

"No one wanted to go with my plan of just kidnapping you for a date," Bora pouted.

“You can thank me for being the common sense filter,” Della said as she moved to Yubin’s side and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

“More like the fun police,” Bora briefly poked her tongue out at Della.

“Do that again, I dare you.”

Della’s words seemed harmless enough, but the tone and look sent Bora into nervous giggles as she hid behind Siyeon. Yubin caught the mischievous wink from Della and that sent her own heart racing.

“Enough, ladies. Let’s keep it together for just a little longer,” Minji pleaded, “We wanted to say a few words to our dear Yubin.”

“Oh, no you don’t have to. This surprise party is more than enough,” Yubin said - she didn’t think she could handle any speeches.

“You don’t have a choice. Just sit back and take it,” Siyeon smirked.

“Yubin, you are selfless and kind, and the sweetest person I’ve met. It must’ve been fate that the tea you gave me when I first came to Dream Tea was the same colour as my hair,” Minji started.

“I know I come off a little strong, but I really did fall head over heels for you when I first met you. Who knew that Sera had such a cute employee?” Bora grinned, “Plus, meeting you has given me more girlfriends than I thought I’d ever have!”

“Ditto on the girlfriends thing,” Siyeon nodded, “I still cringe about my first time here. I was an ass. But Yubin, you were so gracious and sweet. It’s hard to resist your charm.”

“Eh, my first time was also embarrassing,” Yoohyeon sighed heavily, “I was caught in the rain and stumbled into the shop. You wrapped me up in a towel and then gave me tea to warm up. While I was embarrassed, I was also so thankful.”

Yubin’s cheeks were getting redder and redder with every comment. She was never good at taking compliments. Della squeezed her gently, silently encouraging her.

“You got me out of my writer’s block. And now my latest collection of poems have been influenced by my loves. My editor says it’s my best writing yet. Your small act of kindness inspired me,” Della explained softly.

“I was supposed to go on a date when I first came to the shop, but I got stood up. Yubin came to my rescue. She cheered me up and even got me a rose. She’ll always be my Prince. And now? I have six girlfriends. I’m definitely the luckiest girl in the world!”

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Yubin murmured, feeling her vision blurring with unshed tears.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Della pressed her forehead to Yubin’s temple and smiled.

“We know you’re not much of a talker,” Yoohyeon nodded in agreement.

“Is it group hug time?” Bora asked, “I think it is!”

Bora was the first to launch herself at Yubin, securing her arms around her waist. The others followed suit, giggling like children as they all found ways to wrap themselves around the love of their lives. Yubin was overwhelmed by the love and affection. She buried her face into Bora’s shoulder to hide her tears. After Yubin finally calmed down, the cuddle pile dispersed to give her some space. She smiled and laughed out of embarrassment.

“Sorry for being so sentimental,” She said, wiping the dried tear tracks from her cheeks, “You all talk about what I’ve done for you, but I can’t express how much you’ve all done for me… I really don’t have the words.”

“We know, Yubin,” Gahyeon responded, “You show us every time we come to the shop.”

“Your actions tell us exactly how you feel,” Siyeon added.

Yubin didn’t think she could handle much more of the emotional stuff so she quickly shifted her attention to the spread of food on the table as well as the gifts. The rest of the day was filled with fun and laughter, and Yubin couldn’t stop smiling. No one had ever done anything like this for her before, it was nice having people dote on her.

She sat at the table looking at the women in her life. Yoohyeon was wrapped around Minji looking a little sleepy; Della was reciting a poem to Bora who had a dreamy smile on her face; Gahyeon and Siyeon seemed to be in the middle of a cuteness competition. Yubin’s heart swelled with pride and love for them all. Her life seemed boring once, just doing things to get by. But since meeting her loves, things were fun and exciting. There were grand plans and hopes for her future involving each and every one of them.

Eventually she’d have to move on from Dream Tea, leaving behind good memories of her time with Sera, as well as the days that led her to her new loves. But this charming little shop would always have a very special place in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That's it, the end of Dream Tea. Thank you all for sticking around for this little project! It was initially just a small thing I started while on break from work, but it’s become such a special piece that I’ll always hold dear to my heart. I really appreciate everyone commenting and also helping spread it to other somnies on twitter.
> 
> As indicated on the poll I made the other week, I’ll be writing a Dream Tea spin-off series that’ll read like a recipe blog, featuring passages of Dami’s attempts to teach her gfs their favourite drinks. Not sure how long it'll take me to roll that one out, but stay tuned!


	8. Dream Tea Recipe Book!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Dami Day everyone! To celebrate I've made a recipe ebook that features all the drinks (and some that weren't mentioned) in Dream Tea! If you would like the full PDF please DM me on twitter!
> 
> [Dream Tea Recipe Book](https://twitter.com/EdenxPrince/status/1368378619525881856?s=20)


End file.
